


Dangan Highway: Danganronpa Trucker AU

by caro_cakes



Series: Carolyn's Danganronpa Crack Fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Cameos, Crack, Gen, bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caro_cakes/pseuds/caro_cakes
Summary: kade drive truck but then she crash and get sued a lot also there's a bunch of cameoscrack fic *()* bruh
Series: Carolyn's Danganronpa Crack Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929520
Kudos: 3





	Dangan Highway: Danganronpa Trucker AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my older sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+older+sister).



> i'm sorry my non existent fans

Kayayaede was having normal day in piano truck lol

But she didnt know right lane cut out and she was in Ohio and she saw all cars in left lane no one was in right but she just assumed peoplewere fast there

But actually the right lane always cuts our all the time and she see one other truck that said HOPE and she see this super white garbage can starring at her evilly and she scream on trucker radio

NAYEETO YOU DIDNT TELL ME RIGHT LANE CUT OUT YOU ABSOLUTE PIECE OF TRASH EVERYONE HATES YOU ALSO FUCK UR MOM GEY

And then she realize she couldnt get into left lane so she scream at top of her lungs but then cop see her and she scream entire time she got ticketfor 5000000000000000000000000 dollar bc she had semi truck in wrong lane and stopped all traffic

Then she sue Nacheeto on people’s court and she demanded 9000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 dollars but she only got 100 and judge tell her she dumb

\then she cry and drive her truck but then all a sudden CRASH and she realized she crash w/ 4 truck and she scream HOES YOU WERE IN MY NO ZONES FRICKIN FRICKS she cry looking a6 burnin pianos

Then succi get on trucker radio bc his truck was the only one not on fire and he tell rantartararar to come pick them all up

Then tehy all gave each iother incurance infi but kasioawjdiohwnf didnt have npone so she said what your finna do now hoes

And then komaro was barely able to say over screainininjinin Tik Tok that it illegal to not have incurdjenf and they hear ciop coming but also rantartar was common and he open camper and they all get in and there like no room bc 12 sisters then kayede get in front with ramtarto and everyone scream angry at her

But then they realize cop chas them and the nibba was only able to scream KAYADEADE YOUR COMMERICAL DTRIBER LICENSE IS REVOKED before killer bean came through and shot all the cops then he wink at kayde and she blush

Then succi listened to mcr and kokishi scream entire time that it smell too much like vape and weed then random old dude was like GET RECKT NIGGA then kok scream an ask why he was there and he said he rammed 0284091378509385i-8 uboat and he actaullly 0294018293 year old

Thenn rantardo tell him shut up or he reduce his paycheck then Olympic say BATTLE ROYALE NAVY ONLY GIVE ME $0.0000000001 dolla per hou lol so dont fire me

Tnen they go to weird casino and Andsy laugh at them and then he get fire and he say OMG before they shot him lol

But then Atua say “OH FUDGECAKES THIS GUY SUCKS” and he put him back on earth and he come in the camper

Then they go to olive garden and they overhear an epic rap battle and one rich guy that look like fat cat was like YOU STUPID YOUNGSTER I HOPE THE MARKET CRASHES FOR ONLY U and then skinny nerd was like  OH YEAH OLDE MAYN DONT FROEGT WHEN I BEAT U AT PUBG then they leave bc they scraed

Then they all go to mountain and Peak was there and he like “OMG SUN HOE GOT ON DOCUMENETYTY FOR LIKE 2 SEC ONDS IM GOING TO CRY NOW AND ALSO ID RATHER HOLD TWIN HAND THEN CELL PHONE SO DIE RANTARO LOL I STILL HAVE SALT AGIN YOYU

Then Atua decides this calls for the end of the world then they all die and Atua and Jesus have a rap battle but Jesus grew up in teh hood so he ebat him then they all live in hood heaven and listen to certified hood classics the end bruh

**Author's Note:**

> i published this while consuming large amounts of water  
> not gonna lie, i really do be wishing my room was a normal temperature not this hellhole


End file.
